Yami Mokuba
by RoseKey
Summary: Mokuba has an alter ego as well. Menkhaf brother of Bakura, second in command of their band of thieves. No pairings.


**Yugioh Fanfic** **Yami Mokuba** **Summary: Mokuba has an alterego as well. Menkhaf brother of Bakura, second in command of their band of thieves.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

"Make way for Bakura, King of Thieves." His servant yelled into the crowd of spectators.

Said employee was a pompous man, who used to serve the royal family of Egypt. And it showed, in his puffy, haughty mannor, and meticulous dressing. Otherwise, he wouldn't be announcing the presence of a known outlaw, plan or not.

However, it served its purpose, as the people parted before him. Fearful civilians and cowardly soldiers alike, running to safety, scared by his reputation alone. Not that Bakura's bandits would let them flee, now that the competent were gone. You would think the Pharaohs bodyguards would put up more of a fight.

"Miss me, Atem." Bakura taunted.

Bakura sneered. "Oh, those things. I banished them to the Shadow Realm ages ago." The ones that were actually a threat, anyway. And about an hour ago, his lackeys did it. But they would happily play along to escape the Pharaohs wrath, or at least the smart ones would. The others would leave the issue alone out of fear or hero worship.

 **Menkhaf, Thieves Hideout of New Kul Elna**

Menkhaf, or Mink, Mini, Min, Mi or some variation of, was busy at the thieves hideout, of New Kul Elna. Sorting out deserbances as the closest authority figure the outlaw city had. Their makeshift courtroom flooded with defendants and hired men alike.

Mink sat on the judge/throne, of the room. Gauging these two that stood before him. "So let me get this straight." He stated, pretty sure he heard correctly, but deeply hoping he was wrong. This was just embariousing. "You…"

He pointed at the woman clothed in claw torn cloth. Arms crossed, and looking very indignant, while glaring at the man she accused.

"Are upset that he…"

At that, Mink pointed at the other man, holding a chicken under his arm, and looking rather pleased with himself. Preening under the womans dark look.

"Stole your chicken. And, instead of stealing it back, like a normal citizen of a Bandit City," special emphasis on bandit "with a well known, and public thief as the public face." Can't get much more oblivious as that.

She nodded, hopefully.

"Or try to find some chivalrous hero to get it back for you. You chose to file a trial. Never mind that Bakura had a petitioner executed for complaining about stealin." Mink was in some disbelief about that. As said execution was via summoned monsters, and was very messy, disturbing, grand, and overall an overreaction. Which was very Bakura, and so the tale was now an immortalized rumor.

The two had obviously heard of the story, growing alarmingly pale in just a few seconds. "M-My P-Prince,"

Funny, how many people thought they could gather favor by using his Bakura bestowed title, like that.

Then Mink turned his attention to the thief. "And what you, Mr. Thief have to say in your defense is that it was animal abuse, planning supper."

Said defendant had the good graces to be ashamed. "Well, how would you feel if your favorite animal was a delicacy?"

That, Mink could understand. However, said animal…"Your favorite is chickens...out of all the different animals in Egypt, our neighbors, the various legends, and luxury pets out in Ra's domain...you like chickens the best."

"U-Uh, Y-Yeah?"

Well, at least the liar was likable. "Is there anything about this case that I haven't mentioned?"

Both shook their heads, growing nervous.

Mink sighed, hating to do this, but it would count as subverting his brothers authority, if he didn't. Death for chicken theft. Why couldn't people be smarter. "Unfortunately for you two, I am honor bound to respect my brothers presendant."

The crowd parted further back, all of them had clearly been hoping the trial would have taken longer.

Mink just looked to his arm. "C'mon out."

The cute, to Mink, bug crawled out of his sleeve. Jumping out from his open hand, and landing on the accuser. Eating through her skin, and draining the energy from her body. Before she could offer any resistance she was gone. Her blood splattering against the stone floor.

"Sorry." Mink stated, apologeticly. While throwing the poor defendant into the scarab habitat he built in the shadow realm. "It's not personal, but Big Brother would be so upset…"

The vicious tomb bugs known as jeweled scarabs munched happily. Mink cooed at the insects, they were so adorable.

The crowd backed away from their deranged leader, nervously.

 **With Bakura**

"Soon, my brother will be here with an army!" Bakura proclaimed, causing Atem to worry. Silently thinking that maybe he should have invited Min.

While Atem could, with difficulty, match Bakura, his Brother, and another army was a different story. He was barely fending off their ambush without being thrown in the Shadow Realm, as it was.

 **Menkhaf**

Meanwhile, Menkhaf, dutiful brother, though he was, was not on his way.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong," Menk stated, sitting up straight, to give the message his complete attention. The messenger bowing, at his feet, only getting more desperate as the conversation went on. "Bakura got some intel about Pharoh Atem making an impromptu performance to address thieving." Min raised a finger, as if in counting. "Then, he decided that it was the perfect opportunity to mock the Pharoh, by making an equally imprompt plans of assassination on the migit." Two. "Despite the fact that palace inforcements are only half a day away, in a historically Pro-Pharoh territory. While, any help to Bakura is at least a week away, if not more so." Three. "Lets not even get into the fact that their still recovering from the last heist!" Four. "And to top off this...stellar move…" Min's voice remained loaded with absolute sarcasm. "That boneheaded, idiotic, brother of mine, left WITHOUT ME!"

The messenger, a random thief that Bakura no doubt expected to die in the desert. Therefore invoking the 'if the messenger is lost' clause that most desert dwellers abide by.

Min was furious, indignant, that his brother was using such trickery on him!

In any case, the messenger was rightfully terrified at his temper. Expecting the cruelty that their reputation implied, possibly agonising death via scarabs. Buetiful ladies that they were, most people tended to be afraid of them. Either way, the messenger was fidgeting terribly. "T-That's c-correct, Lord M-Menkhaf."

Lord of the Desert. Lord of Tombs. Another meaningless title that Min had gained beside Bakura. Referring to his Lovelies, and various powers connected to them. Brother was a much better name, even if only two could rightfully use it.

Or a play on his 'King of Beasts' title, from his Monster Summons. Animals were so much cooler than Bakura's Zombie Monsters.

"Well, luckily for you, I don't believe in blaming the messenger." Min stated dryly. Amused when the messenger breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

It was too far away for normal travel, and Min wasn't about to group transport without a sacrifice available. The notable thieves, who would help with the battle, were with busy, elsewhere, or already there. The messenger was obviously a good fighter, or at least a survivalist. Or he wouldn't have survived his recent journey.

Mind made up, Min nodded to himself. "C'mon! Time to get Big Brother!"

 **On a scale of one to ten, with ten being Mokuba's clone personality wise. How would you rate Minkhaf?**

 **Minkhaf is the name of a little known, nobleman of Egypt**


End file.
